Baby, Baby Eye Was Born To Kill
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Ed and Winry are expecting a baby! The title is a little strange, just trust me!
1. Baby, Baby Eyes

Spoot: Get ready for this one!

Ed: I'm ready!

Baby, Baby Eye was born to kill

A heart beat.

Ed looked down at his hands, they were covered in blood.

Heart beat.

He wiped at his face, his eyes wide, and sweat dripped out of every pore.

Heart beat.

A scream, then the sounds of a baby's cry.

Silence.

Ed looked up at Winry, he was not really amused. "I'm not getting out there! Its raining..." He said. Winry stuck out her bottom lip, then rubbed her belly. Ed kept his eyes on her. "No." He said simply. "If you do...I'll let you do that thing..." She said. He looked her up and down, stopping at her eyes. "really?" He asked, and she nodded. "And you wont change your mind?" He asked. She nodded. "Please Ed, I want...no, the baby wants some celery!" Ed sighed, and got up off the sopha.

He was grumbling to himself as he shuffled thorough the crowd. He was at the market, mid day, in mucky weather. People were crowded around the veggie stand, of all things. Who in their right mind would want veggies? Or were they all here because their wives were pregnant too, and demanding celery! seemed legit, what with all the men here on this day.

Ed kicked open the door of their quiet little country home, to see Ling sitting at the kitchen table with Winry. "I came for the food." He said, when he saw how confused Ed was. His expression turned to hatred. "Get out of my house!" He snapped. Ling laughed. Ed put the sac down on the counter, and looked over at Winry. "I got what you wanted..." HE began to dig in the bag. "chocolate syrup, and anchovies?" She asked.

Ed's jaw dropped, and he turned to his wife. "WHAAAT!" He snapped. Winry looked confused. "Yeah, I thought...Oh, no, I remember now, I told you celery...I changed my mind!" She said. She stood up and walked over to the fridge. Ed began to approach her, and she squeaked, and began to rub her belly. "No, no!" She said. Ed sighed, and lowered his hands, and his head. He reached over and grabbed his keys. "I'll be back..."

Ed couldn't sleep. Winry snored like a pig being smothered. and she kept kicking him. He loved her, but he was sure if he didnt get up...he would kill her tonight. It was odd, this never really bothered him before. He got up, and went to get out of bed, when she grabbed on to him. "Ed..." She whispered. He looked back at her, she had fear in her eyes. "I'm here, I just needed...to...Winry, did you use the bathroom in the bed..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE CANT MAKE IT!" Shouted Ed. He was on the phone with Mustang. It was clear that this night was a disaster. The weather was preventing a doctor from making it to their home, at such a late hour. Ed Slammed the phone back in its place, and turned to see Winry standing in the door way. Ed's eyes went wide. When he had last left his wife, she was fine...now...her lower area was covered in blood. "GO LAY DOWN!" He shouted. She was shaking, and nearly hit the floor. Ed rushed to her, catching her before she hit the floor.

She shreaked. Her feet were propped up on his shoulders, and she was pushing as hard as she could. Ed was trying to keep her calm as he struggled to decipher what was going on down there. The baby looked as though it was coming out...but... shouldn't it have been head first? She shreaked again, and tears fell. She looked up at him. "D...dont...cry!" She said, reaching out and wiping the tears from her husbands face.

"ok, I'm gunna try something else! please, just keep looking at me, just stay with me...PLEASE!" He shouted. She nodded, but she looked sick, and tired. He put his hands down there, and looked up at her.

"One"

She nodded.

"Two..."

She bit her lip.

"Three!"

She threw her head back and shreaked. He had shoved his hands inside of her, and he began to yank the baby from her body. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDD! STOP!" He shook his head. "Almost got it! we're almost there, please just...just stay with me!" He looked up at her for a swift moment, she looked sick. He looked back down at the mess.

A heart beat.

Ed looked down at his hands, they were covered in blood.

Heart beat.

He wiped at his face, his eyes wide, and sweat dripped out of every pore.

Heart beat.

A scream, then the sounds of a baby's cry.

Silence.

Ed clapped his hands together.

A baby cries.

In a flash of lightning, he slammed his hands down on the ground. "BRING HER BACK!"

Heart beat.

Winry opens her eyes.

Spoot: The end

Ed: What will you do now?

Spoot: That all depends on 3 reviews!


	2. White

Spoot: Ok, this is what you wanted!

Ed: What I wanted too!

White

Winry sat up and looked around. the world was spinning, and she could barely see. She rubbed her eyes, and focused on the floor. A transmutation circle was clear, drawn in blood. She wiped at her eyes, and saw red for a moment. Her hands were red. She looked around once more, and spotted a fleshy creature on the floor, it moved, and let out a cry. it was a baby. She crawled over to the mass, and turned it over. a boy. he let out another little cry, and looked into her eyes. She pulled the baby into her arms, and looked around the room again...

She spotted Ed, laying on the floor, covered mostly, in blood. He wasn't moving. "Ed..." He voice was barley above a whisper. He didn't move. She tried to stand, but abandoned that quickly. She ripped half her nigh gown, and wrapped the baby in it, then set it down and made her way to her husband. She placed a hand on his shoulder, he was cold...he was dead.

He did it...he finally did it. Human transmutation. But at what cost...his own life. tears ripped through her eyes, and fell on his lifeless form. "YOU...why...you...ass hole!" she slammed a fist into his lifeless body. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed, making the baby cry again. Winry crawled to him, and picked him up, and cradled him. "Shhhh, mommy's sorry...shhhh..." She kissed his little blond head.

She knew at that point what she had to do. She looked up at the ceiling with determination in her eyes. She had to get him back. She looked over at him. If he could do it...so could she. She set the baby down and made her way back to him and placed her hands on his body, and shoved. His limp body rolled on to its back, his eyes were wide open, and milky white. she covered her mouth and teared up.

"Ok...how does he do this..." She wiped her nose, and the rest of the tears. She had drug his body to the middle of the circle he had drawn. the baby cried. "Shhhhhh, I know sweet boy, mommy's gunna fix it!" She looked back at the body on the floor. She got down on her knees, and clapped her hands together. "Please..." She whispered. She slammed her hands down on the ground.

"SHIT!" She yelled, and the baby began to cry again. "Oooh, I'm sorry!" She said in a sweet voice, then looked back down at the body. Nothing had happened. Was it a secret power only few people had? Or could you learn to do it? She shook her head. "I have to try something!" Then she remembered Al, and that blood seal. She snapped her fingers, and looked at the body. "This will work!"

She found her fingernail file and sliced a gash in her hand. She then cringed. "OOOWWWAHHH!" She then dabbed her fingers in the blood. She looked at the baby, and smiled. "I love you sweet boy..." She said. She drew the symbol on the back of Ed's neck, then clapped her hands together, and slammed them on the ground. "GIVE HIM BAAAAAACK!"

Lightning sprayed out from the floor, Winry almost abandoned this endeavor, until she saw the body rise from the ground. Her eyes got wide, and she let out a giggle. The body began to turn vertically. as if Ed were standing in mid-air. His mouth opened and light escaped from it. His eyes began to light up as well. "Whats happening!" She shouted. She could barely hear her own voice over the nose around the room, including the baby screaming.

in a flash, the light retracted and the sparks stopped. and Ed landed hard. Winry closed her eyes, the room shone bright, as if she were looking right into a mid day sun. She couldn't hear anything at that point. Her skin felt like it were on fire. She began to shreak with pain, she opened her eyes to find that she was being ripped apart, piece by piece, by tiny black hands.

She screamed, as she began to disappear. "NO! NO! STOOOOOOOOOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Her heart felt like it would burst from her chest. She shut her eyes tight, and contenued to beg for her life. The silence was almost deafening. She could hear a high-pitched ringing, then in a heart beat, a voice.

"Hello..."

her eyes shot open.

"you didn't want to see the truth?" The little man sat in the middle of a white room, he was hard to look at. He was so bright. "God?" Winry asked, and the little man giggled. "No..." He said, he shifted his weight, and smiled a toothy grin. "Truth." He said. Winry sat down. "Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here? how do I get back." She snapped. Truth laughed.

"Here. Truth. playing. you tell me. does that help you?"

"where is 'here'? playing what? and what is it I need to tell you?"

"Here is here...playing a game...you tell me how you'll get back..."

Truth was becoming very irritated.

"Ok...Playing a game is how I get back. I understand now."

Truth turned his head to one side. "this game is a grave one indeed. do you know what you have done?"

"Committed the ultimate taboo?" She asked.

He smiled. "Stole something from me." He said in a low tone. "you know what happened the last time someone did that?" Winry shook her head. "You dont want to..." He said with a snap. "So what would I need to do to get back?" Truth clapped his hands together with a smile as big and white as a diamond. "My favorite question! now its my turn! I'll give you a choice...What will you give me?"

Winry looked down at her hands, then back up at him. "My arm!" She said. Truth shook his head. "Bigger..."

"My eyesight, hearing...my legs, my..."

He shook his head with every offer.

"My...my child..." She asked, more than spoke. Truth grinned.

Ed opened his eyes and looked around. He felt something on the back of his neck. He reached and ran his fingers along the blood seal. "Dear god..." He looked over to see Winry laying on the floor, she was dubbed over, laughing, holding a mass of flesh in her arms.

Ed: AND THEN! AND THEN!

Spoot: you'll have to wait! anyway, I said to hell with it! I'm posting it, reviews or not!


	3. In The Dark

Spoot: Ok, I'm getting major buzz here!

Ed: should make you happy!

Spoot: Never said it didn't!

In The Dark

_Winry stood up fast._

_"You agree!"_

_"I do." Truth was simple in his explanation. He wanted her baby._

_"I can't give you my child."_

_"Then you stay with me, and with that, comes the catch...you must be my bride."_

_Winry thought for a moment, then lowered her head. "Well, if you need your pound of flesh..."_

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Ed screamed so loud his lungs almost burst. Winry looked up slowly, with a sick smile on her face, it was scuffed, and pail. She giggled a bit, then twitched, and moved to reveal the dead baby. "are you insane!" He huffed out. He stomped over to her, and jerked her up, making her drop the mass of flesh, it hit the floor with a sick thud. He shook her, and yelled in her face. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU! LOOK AT THIS! LOOK AT YOURSELF! LOOK AT ME GOD DAMN IT!" She looked up into his eyes. She was crying now.

"I did this for you...Ed! I did all of this for you!" She shoved him, but didn't really make a dent. He shook her again. "For me! what are you saying!" She shook her head. "Let me go, Ed! let...let me...rrrrrAAAHHHHHHH LEEEET MEEEE GOOOOO!" She screamed, and as she did, the room began to vibrate, nearly crumbling. Ed let her go in a state of shock, and backed away from her. He looked up and all around, as the room began to fall apart.

"Can we agree, that never happens again..." Ed said, he was looking on at Winry, who was sitting on the floor. The room was in shambles. The floor covered in blood, and parts of the ceiling. not to mention the dead baby in the corner covered in a bloody cloth. Al would shit. Winry looked up at her husband. She was out of breath. She nods. "It's obvious something has happened to you...something happened when you went through the door."

"What door?" She asked. Ed put his hands on his hips. "The big black door when you meet Truth..."

"I didn't see a door." She said.

"It was behind you, you mean you didn't look at it?"

She shook her head.

"Did you see the Truth?"

She nodded. "He looks like a little kid..."

"NO! Not that tru...the truth, THE TRUTH! The weird little film reel playing as you fly through the eye!" He snapped. She looked confused. "No, never saw that, and what eye?" She asked. Ed's jaw dropped, and he dropped to his knees. "You didn't see anything?" He asked as he made weird waving motions with his arms. She shook her head. "Little black hands began to tear me apart, I freaked out, and closed my eyes!"

"Wow..." Ed said, his voice below a whisper. "That must have been it, that must have been what happened..." He walked on his knees over to her, and wrapped her up in his arms. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." He kissed the top of her head. "I just can't believe you did all this...just to bring me back..." He kissed the top of her head once more. "I mean, look at me...I'm a corps!" He said with a giggle, trying to make light of the current situation.

"Are you? I never really knew how it worked, I just knew how to do it." She said softly. He pulled her away. "Well, I suppose you could say that...and hey, I was successful in human transmutation, you need the body...the actual body, not the ingredients for a body..." He put his hand on his chin. "I could bring this to Central...of coarse, I wont tell anyone what happened here today..." He looked down at her. She was in tears. "I named him..." She sniffled out. Ed sat back, putting his bottom on his heels. "I named him Zero..."

Ed stood up. "What now?" He said, rubbing the back of his head. Winry looked up at him with a worried look. "I don't know Ed! you're usually the one with all the ideas! you're the one who knows how to fix things!" Ed turned to her. "Usually..." He looked over at the baby. His eyes teared up, but he stuffed them down. He had to let this go. Everything was fine, yeah, just fine! They were both alive, even though they lost their first child...what a fee...If he ever saw Truth again, he'd kill him!

"Well...what do we do!" She snapped. He looked over at her, and she could see the tears lingering in his eyes. "Please don't cry..." She stood up and stumbled over to him. She fell, but he caught her. She buried her face in his chest and began to cry. "Not you too! come on, calm down before you blow up the house!" He snapped. She giggled slightly behind her sobs. "Oh, Ed...this is a disaster!" She said softly, looking up at him. "We can't just bury him...and what do we tell everyone!"

"The baby was still born...that's it."

"And about your new 'Tattoo'?" she asked. He giggled a bit. "I've had this for a year...If anyone sees it, I'll just tell them that!" He rubbed her back. "And what about our room?" She asked. He smiled, "Renovations." he said simply. "and what about me... don't you think, people will notice my weird new abilities...if I get to emotional...things go crazy!" Ed shook his head. "I hadn't thought about that...there is no real way to explain that...just, try not to get to crazy, I suppose."

She put her hands on her hips. "Oh so now I'm crazy!" Ed threw his hands above his head, as if he were about to get shot. "N-no! that's not what I meant at all! I just meant, for you to not get so emotional!" Her scowl deepened. "Oh so...now I can't use my emotions! What kind of marriage is this! Just who do you think you are!" The room began to quake. "CALM DOWN!" Ed shouted, "Before the whole house goes!" She blinked a few times, and the room got quiet.

"So, let me get this right...We bury him, funeral and all...family and friends...we fix up the house, we pretend I'm a robot...and we tell no one the truth?" She said. She was on the sofa, Ed was pacing in front of her. "No!" He said, stopping and slamming his fist in his hand. "Tattoo!" He urged. "OH YEAH!" She snapped, jumping a bit. "Ok...so I think I got it now! all we need to do is arrange the funereal ..and then fix up the room!" She said with a small smile. Ed sat down, and put his arm around her. "Are you ok?" He asked. She nodded, but you could see the tears. "Winry, what you did tonight, was incredible! I mean, you sacrificed yourself, to save me! and you ended up saving yourself!" Winry lowered her eyes.

"By killing our son..." She said. He shook her a bit. "no...no, don't think about it like that...please..." She slammed her face into her hands. "Eehhhhh...I did! I DID! OH GOD! I KILLED OUR SON! I KILLED HIM!" She shreaked, and the room began to shake. "PLEASE CALM DOWN! WE'RE GUNNA NEED A NEW LIVING ROOM! WIIIINNNRRRY!" She gasped and looked over at him. "Why are you yelling!" he looked confused, and scratched the back of his head, again trying to make light of a dreadful situation. "I'm sorry..." Winry said, letting some tears drop. "I'm just so sorry..."

He lifted her chin. "Don't. I need you right now. I need you to be strong, for me. please. I need you to tell me everything is gunna be ok...please." He planted a light kiss on her lips. "It's easy to get swept up in the darkness...but for me, please, just try to keep your head above water. I love you, and need you to hold my hand through this." She reached over and took his hand. She squeezed, "I'm right here...I always will be."

Ed: so is this it?

Spoot: I don't know...that all depends...

Ed: On?

Spoot: Well, my readers!


	4. Funeral

Spoot: here we go, another chapter!

Ed: hmmm...I have a funny feeling...

funeral

Mustang placed his hand on Ed's shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said. Ed looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you." He said. Mustang's grip got tighter. "When you're ready to tell me what really happened, I'll be here to listen." Ed felt his heart leap into his throat. "I may be blind...but I'm not stupid." With that being said, he let Ed's shoulder go, and walked away with his seeing eye dog. How could he tell?

It was a usual funeral, wet, rainy and dim. Tears fell from the sky in small spurts. it had been 3 or 4 days now. Winry had put everything together, beings as how she felt responsible for the death of their child. Ed looked on at the crowd. Pinako, Al, May, Winry, Riza, Mustang, Den The Dog, Armstrong, his sister Mira, Breda, Havoc, Ross, Elicia and Gracia Hughes...Ed had to sigh, They had touched a lot of lives. He approached the crowd and Winry took his hand.

He looked up at the sullen faces of his friends and family, and took a deep breath.  
"Thank you all so much for coming. We appreciate it." He looked over at Winry who gave him a sweet smile, and squeezed his hand. He looked back at the crowd. "As you all know, Winry and I had been expecting this child, only to have it pass away before its life could really begin." It was his turn to squeeze her hand, to keep her level, for she had started to shake and cry.

"We know how hard it is to lose someone so close, and how hard it is to actually attend a funeral-"

"In the rain!" Snapped Mustang.

Ed eyed him and pointed a finger.

Riza reached over and swat at him. "Sorry Edward, do go on, he wont interrupt you again." Ed shook his head. "Its ok, I don't really have anything else to say. Just thanks for showing up." He looked over at Winry. "I have something to say..." She said softly. Ed squeezed harder and gave her a 'please don't' glance. She pulled away from him and stepped in front of Gracia. "How old are you now?" She asked. Gracia smiled. "13." She said. Winry's eyes became damp. "Shes so big!" Elicia smiled. "They grow up so fast." She said, then reached over wrapped Winry in an embrace.

The crowed had dissipated after the service. Now only close family and friends sat around Pinako's home. The woman was getting on in her years and found it harder to maneuver around. This was something Winry came to expect, so helping her granny was first priority. Mustang and Hawkeye sat on the sofa, Al in his favorite arm chair, Ed sat on the floor. Winry and Mey were in the kitchen with Pinako, cleaning and chatting.

"Now then, you gunna tell us what really happened?" Asked Mustang. Riza swatted at him. Ed looked up at the two. "What are you talking about!" snapped Al. Mustang's eyes were about as useless as he was in the rain, but he looked right at Al. "Come on, this whole thing stinks three ways to Sunday!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ed yelled, shooting to his feet. Mustang looked in his direction. "I'm sorry." He began, But Riza stopped him quickly. There was gunna be a 'but' in there, and it was going to make Ed commit murder. Even if it was justified, Riza loved Roy...Why, she still didn't know. "I think you might have the wrong idea Sir." Said Al. He too stood up, and put a hand on Ed's shoulder. "Sorry Fullmetal, It must be the weather." Said Riza

"They re-did their bedroom, the moment the child died." Mustang said. No one spoke, just glared at him. Winry entered the room, "Is anyone hung..ry? Whats wrong?" She asked. Roy seems to thing there are consperecies a-foot." Said Riza. Winry jumped. "NO! how could there be!" She snapped. Ed approached her, and leaned in close. Her eyes went wide as he whispered in her ear. She then turned in a swift motion, and left the room.

Mustang may not have seen what was going on, but after a few years of sightlessness, he could feel the room. He looked up at the dark world. "Right there, what was that?" He asked. "That's it. We're going home, come on! Pack it up!" Riza said, grabbing on to his hand. Milla, Roys seeing eye dog, stood fast and growled. Riza removed her hand. "SIT!" Roy snapped, and the dog did just that. He then looked in the direction of the Fullmetal Alchemist. "Something is going on here, and I intend to find out." He stood up, and reached his hand out. Milla stood, walked over, and licked his fingers. Mustang grabbed her harness. "Mark my words Fullmetal..." With that he began to walk from the room.

"I'm so sorry Ed." Riza said softly, then followed her husband. Ed let out an exasperated sigh and flopped down on the sofa. "Brother?" Al asked, wringing his hands together. "Yeah...Al, sit down..." Al did as he was told. Ed leaned back and put a hand on his face, there he proceeded to tell the tale. He relied on to his brother, EVERYTHING that had happened. everything.

Al stood up. His eyes were dark, and he did not speek. "Al...Al...I need you to say something here..." Al just stared at the wall across the room. He took a deep breath and Exhaled out his nose. He then sat back down, and looked at his brother. "Why did you tell me that?" Ed lowered his eyes. "I had to." He said. Al stood up again, and turned to face the other man. Ed looked up with wide eyes, as there was a fist heading for his face.

Winry burst into the room, just in time to see Al retract his fist and shake it out. "AL! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!" She snapped. Ed was caressing his cheek. Al turned to her, his eyes were dark, yet on fire. he marched right up to her. He looked her in the eye. She became weak in the knees, for she could tell...he knew. He knew everything. "Al...I'm so sorry...I know someone should have told you..."

Al's voice was dark as he spoke. "There's a special kind of hell for people like you." With that he shoved past her and left the room. her eyes were wide, her mouth to match. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, she squeaked a bit, and fell to her knees. Ed rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok, He'll come around. He's just in shock..." Winry shoved him. "HOW COULD YOU TELL HIM!" She screamed in one breath. The room...began to shake.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Shouted Pinako, She was stumbling in the room, trying to find her footing in the quake. "HE HATES ME! YOU HEARD WHAT HE SAID! I'M GOING TO HELL!" Ed covered her mouth, and she bit his hand. "NO! I DONT CARE! I DONT! THE WHOLE HOUSE CAN CRUMBLE I DON'T CARE!" Sure enough, the walls began to crumble. Ed jumped up and snatched up Pinako and ran from the house, leaving the women he loved in a crumbling house.

Ed looked down at the little women in his arms, She was terrified. "Pinako, are you ok?" She nodded. Her breathing was uneven, and her heart beat, irregular, but she was fine. "I guess we're experiencing earth shakes or something." Ed said. Just then, the house imploded in on a center of gravity. Ed tossed the little women in the air, realized what he had done, and caught her. "ED!" She snapped, slapping his chest. He set her down. "Run, run into town, and stay there!"

Pinako took off as fast as her little elderly legs would allow. Ed felt like things were going in slow motion. He felt the wind pick up, and all sound stopped. He looked up at the sky. He could only hear a high pitched whine in the air. That's when something exploded. The house, or what was left of it. Debris went everywhere, and int he center, was a bubble, Winry in the middle of it. She was bloody and hunched over. The bubble rose in the air. "OH GODS!" Ed fell back, and scrambled to get away.

A wave of energy exploded from the bubble, she looked up and let out a screeched like a banshee. "WINRY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE CALM DOWN BEFORE YOU KILL YOURSELF!" Ed yelled as loud as he could, but it was no good. Blood was dripping from her eyes and nose. "Oh shit..." Ed hissed, and got up and rushed toward the bubble. "PLEASE!" He shouted. She looked down at him.

When she spoke, her voice was hollow, it echoed, sounding as if there were two voices or more. "This is beyond you...She's mine now...you have lost...say goodbye..." Ed's eyes went wide. The voice coming from her mouth was non other than, The Truth. She began to screech, and in a heart beats time, she herself, exploded, and she was gone, without a trace.

Spoot: should I keep going?


	5. End Game

Spoot: Ok, are you ready for this?

Ed: Not really!

Spoot: Well, get ready!

Normality

Ed pulled his head from his arms, and wiped the gravel from his hair. He looked up, the trees were still, the breeze was gone, and so were his wife, and the house on the hill. He gasped, as he took a step back from the mess. The feeling of sadness should have been applied, but he couldn't find it. The emotion drained from his form, as he tried to find his feet. He fell to his knees, and lowered his eyes to the ground, letting a single, final tear fall.

"I knew it wouldn't be long before you came around." Came a voice from a void. Winry looked up, trying to find the source in all the white. "The gifts I gave you, yes…you want more…." The voice was behind her now. "Gifts? You gave me this…thing? Why?" She asked, turning around. There he was. "You always give gifts to the ones you love…that is the human way. Is it not? I knew that if I gave them to you, you would want more, and come back to me." She sat down as he spoke. "Love? You think this is how you show love?"

"I am so lonely here. You have no idea what it's like to be the guardian of the world. All alone, here, with no one to talk to. My life is nothing more than watching your people shuffle through the life I give you. Now I have you, and…him." Truth moved to the side, and presented a baby, in a crib made of a gem like material. Her eyes went wide; she jumped to her feet, and rushed the little cradle. "Zero…my baby." She whispered. Truth approached her, and placed a hand on her back. "We can be a family my dear. You, me, and Zero. Say you'll stay." She turned and faced him, tears in her eyes. "I can't, and you know that! I have a life down there…or up there…I'm not really sure where I am…I have a life! I want to be with my husband. I want my life back!"

He shook his head, and walked toward the door. She saw it, and gasped, there it was! "If you loved me, you set everything right." She said, approaching him. A plan was cooking. He turned to her. "I don't think so, it doesn't work that way, I need something in return, and nothing is big enough." She smiled. "I stay for a while, then go home, then come back…you see where I'm going with this? Share me?" She said, braving it up, and touching his shoulder. He removed her hand, and laughed. "No dear…that cannot be." He reached over and placed a hand on the door. "Incoming." He said softly.

Winry watched at his arm burst into pixels, then reconstructed. He looked over at her, his face blank for a moment. She blinked as the blank face changed to a small girl features. "I just want my puppy back." Then the face was gone. Truth smiled. "Her arm belongs to me now. This is how it works. Do you see now dear." He pulled away from the door, and walked over to the baby. "I do payment. I get it now. You give them what they want, and they give you payment, like an arm or a leg. So, what are we?" She asked, joining him at the baby's crib. "I told you. You're not payment, you're now family. It would take something bigger than an arm or a leg to get you and this…precious child…home." He reached down and pets the child's cheek. "You see, you stole something from me. I've been waiting for this day. I have had my eye on you from day one." He turned to her, and stroked her cheek. She shut her eyes tight. "Such a perfect creation. Fear me not my love."

She took a deep breath and smiled. "My heart. Take my heart." For the first time, Truths eyes could be seen, for they went wide. "As in, my real heart. You can have it, as long as I live, and things get set back right." Truth stamped his foot so hard the floor cracked. "NO! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Winry smiled. "I have you now you slimy god. Let me go, take my heart, and set things right! You know you want it." She crossed her arms over her chest. He looked her up and down, then over at the baby. "But, I'll be alone." He looked back at her. "You're god; you can turn my heart into another me! Think about it." He stamped his foot again. "I AM NOT GOD! THERE IS NO GOD! THERE IS ONLY TRUTH!" She cowered, and the babe cried. "You keep the heart of my baby as well." She cried out. He turned to her with a bog white grin.

"I keep the baby…and your heart." He said. She looked up at him. "If you loved me, you wouldn't do that to me. Let me and my baby go, and you keep the heart, and make a new me…then you can have your own baby." He shook his head. "I cannot have children." He looked back at the baby. An Idea struck her, and she smiled an evil grin. "No one has ever given you the one thing you need to be human…" He looked over at her, and his smile grew large.

"Baby…Baby..." Winry sang, as she rocked a child in her arms. She looked over at Ed, who smiled wide as he tied his shoe. She looked back down at her baby, and smiled. "Baby, baby I, Oh baby baby eyes, baby baby I was born to kill." She sang. Ed Stood up. "That's an odd nursery rhyme." He said. She looked over at him, and laughed. "I know, I learned it from somewhere, I just can't remember." She looked back down at the baby. "So," Ed began. "Zero seems to suet him well." She looked over at him, and laughed again. "Her…" She said. Ed Shrugged. "I guess we'll never know." He took up his keys and kissed them both, and out the door he went.

She placed the baby in the Crib made of a Gem like material. She pet the child's cheek, and smiled. "Yes, I guess we'll never know…" She placed a hand over her chest, and tried for the hundredth time, to feel something. As always, her chest was quiet. She looked down at the baby, and began to sing the song Truth taught her. "Somebody shot the babysitter

They say my middle name is 'Danger'

The guy you keep away from strangers

Oh baby when I see your pretty face

I pulled the trigger from the shooting star

I am the motor in your crashing car

Baby Baby Eyes, I was born to kill."

The baby cooed, and closed its eyes. Winry smiled, and walked out of the room.

Spoot: FINISHED!

Ed: Tell them…

Spoot: Oh, ok. The song is by Green Day, I don't own it.


End file.
